Fragrance
by Yami Arike
Summary: Eiri Yuki muses on his relationship and life with Shuichi Shindou. Songfic to Gackt's "Fragrance".


Fragrance  
  
A Gravitation fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation is property of Maki Murakami. "Fragrance" is credit to Camui Gackt. Alright, truthfully, I've written a lot of Gravitation fanficiton that I choose not to post because I feel my work does not truly pay homage to the greatness of Murakami-sensei's work. Gravitation is one of the few anime I could not live without. This fanfiction was inspired while listening to Gackt.. my.. obsession.. :;... and looking at the cover of my new Gravitation Manga 7. I love writing while attempting to delve into a character's thoughts,  
especially like in Gravi where usually you're in Shuichi's mind but rarely deeply glimpse into Yuki's thoughts. I utterly adore Yuki, he's such a bastard, and yet a writer and so I aspire to know more about him. I hope you enjoy my attempt at posting Gravitation fanficiton. - YamiArike  
  
(Unable to detect even my own destination,  
with a slender thread I gradually draw back to myself the memories which were fading into the wind.)  
  
Eiri Yuki's narrow eyes flickered over to his slumbering bedmate. He didn't know why he had awoken so suddenly; Shuichi hadn't rolled out of bed or anything, and he hadn't been dreaming at all. Hn.. sleep, even all the medicine he took didn't guarantee it. Yuki sighed, sitting up, groggily rubbing his eyes and glancing at the alarm clock's ominous red digits. Four a.m. Lovely...  
  
(When I listened close to the restless voice of my heart,  
"why on earth was I ever born?"  
was what it asked...)  
  
He went back to looking at the brat. Shuichi had his face down in the pillow, body exhausted after their little "session" a few hours previous. Yuki closed his eyes, listening to the steady breathing of Bad Luck's lead singer. No matter where he went, the boy would be there, he knew.. loud and annoying and so emotional it made soap opera stars envious.  
Yes, that was Shuichi. Hyperactive and adorably stupid. Yuki snorted, groping the nightstand for his cigarettes, then cursing when he remembered he'd promised the brat he'd try and give them up for a little bit for his health. Stupid promises. Stupid Shuichi.  
  
(Unchanging, the moon gazes down upon me but it has never yet granted me a reply.)  
  
Stupid, stubborn, annoying, loud, emotional, young, willing, sexy Shuichi.  
Yuki quickly curbed the path his rising libido was screaming to take. Sex at 4 a.m was not on his schedule. He glanced over at the pink haired kid, whose bare back was rising in breath, looking so supple and still slightly sticky with sweat in the pale moonlight.  
God. The kid was worse than cigarettes, an addiction undeniable. And it wasn't just the sex.. no, it was Shuichi himself, his determination to know everything about Yuki and being in love with him. Shuichi was so stubborn, so possessed by his love..  
  
(Let me hear your voice,  
I beg of you Let me see your dream,  
I beg of you For even if we should fall into that unending sleep,  
there is nothing to fear...)  
  
Yuki pushed unruly golden spikes out of his eyes, glancing back at the clock. 4:06. Great. More time for self musing and inner thoughts, it seemed.  
He sat quietly, thinking about everything he and the brat had gone through together. Barriers of sexuality, the music business, the public and society, secrets, promises. So much emotion.  
Shuichi had indeed turned his world upside-down. It was hard for things to be "normal", if they ever were, that is.  
  
(Tell me the truth,  
I beg of you Explain to me your sins,  
I beg of you The crimson tears which keep overflowing have hidden away this face of mine.)  
  
Shuichi rolled over in his sleep, snuggling into Yuki's side was a few deep sighs. Yuki looked down at the singer, damned as a small smile came to his lips. Such a pretty little thing, Shuichi was.  
Such a pure, pretty little thing. He mentally noted 'pure' as not the best desciptive word, but decided grammar could take a backseat to self-revelation at the present time.  
Kitazawa Yuki.... what would you think of your little Eiri now?  
  
(Even simple tenderness has grown to be more than I can bear.  
In such a state as this, I cannot remember even so slight a thing as the name I once held, and yet there is still nothing I can do to resolve it all...)  
  
He blinked out of his reverie as Shuichi stirred and opened big, wide eyes. The singer gave a yawn, blinking at the clock.  
"Something wrong, Yuki? Can't you sleep? Is it your meds? I told you, you take too many sometimes, and you need to stop drinking and start eating better things and--." the singer admonished the best he could while partially awake. Yuki gave a little smile, shushing the boy with a finger to his lips.  
"Let's go back to bed."  
"Okay!" Shuichi piped, grinning and snuggling back next to Yuki obediently. He opened one eye and smiled truly, inviting the author without a word.  
Yes, indeed. As previously mused, Shuichi had turned his world upside-down.  
  
(Unchanging, the moon still lets the rain keep falling so quietly...)  
  
But the view from the ceiling was amazing.  
  
::end::  
  
RR! 


End file.
